


Je Regret Nothing

by evo101



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evo101/pseuds/evo101
Summary: Post s2 drabble“You look awful”He looked up as he made his way through the door, his eyes automatically seeking out her figure. He immediately envied the woman’s current position, and let out a sigh as walked over to the desk.Abby was curled up in a thick blanket they had brought back on a supply run from Mount Weather, a hot drink in one hand, and a data pad in the other. If he hadn’t just been on a five hour guard shift, the sight of her alone may have warmed him up. But the wind and rain had temporarily marked his skin, leaving his cheeks and nose red and chilled and the fact that he couldn’t feel his toes wasn’t helping matters either.





	Je Regret Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble on a moment between s2 and 3

It had just gone half-one, when Marcus began to make his way through the station. The sound of his boots squelching against the metal floor echoed off the walls, not that it would be heard by anyone further than a few metres away, the heavy rain hitting the roof pretty much drowned every other noise out. 

The change in weather had started a couple of days after the events at Mount Weather, first the heavy rain, then hail, which was eventually followed by thunder and lightning. Marcus had loved every bit of it, especially when the wind would nearly blow him off his feet. It had left him with soaking wet clothes and a bunch of leaves in his hair, much to Abby’s amusement, but he had never felt more alive.

However, now he was starting to miss the heat of the sun and the endless blue sky they had all been greeted with when they had first arrived.

Typing the pin into the keypad of the Chancellor’s office, he could feel a trickle of sweat drip down his neck and under the collar of his jacket. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered to take the night shift. 

“You look awful” 

He looked up as he made his way through the door, his eyes automatically seeking out her figure. He immediately envied the woman’s current position, and let out a sigh as walked over to the desk.

Abby was curled up in a thick blanket they had brought back on a supply run from Mount Weather, a hot drink in one hand, and a data pad in the other. If he hadn’t just been on a five hour guard shift, the sight of her alone may have warmed him up. But the wind and rain had temporarily marked his skin, leaving his cheeks and nose red and chilled and the fact that he couldn’t feel his toes wasn’t helping matters either.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that, thanks” he replied sarcastically, not really sure why he was feeling annoyed at her, it wasn’t exactly her fault that the weather had decided to turn bad.

“Jesus Marcus, I was just teasing” she said, rolling her eyes and focusing on the tablet in her hand.

Great. So not only was he feeling like shit, he had also managed to piss Abby off too. Just great.

He shrugged of his guard jacket, throwing it on the chair next to the desk. Today hadn’t gone as well as he would have liked. Indra had brought a couple of grounders into camp today, he had managed to arrange a hand-to-hand combat lesson for the younger members of the guard, thinking a new set of skills would benefit their fighting. Four hours later, nearly a third of his new trainees were in medical and one of the grounders had a torn ligament in their ankle, leaving a very unimpressed Indra and a very frustrated Marcus.

“This day couldn’t get any worse” he muttered under his breath, leaning against the closest wall.

It was silent for a few moments until Abby shifted slightly and dropped the data pad onto her lap.

“Bellamy came round about an hour ago, he brought a towel and some spare clothes”

“For me?” he asked, still thinking about the day’s events.

“No Marcus, for me. Since I’ve been inside all day” she said sarcastically, eyeing him up and down.

“What?” 

At his dazed state, she rolled her eyes, stood up and began walking over to a basket wedged between the couch and the wall. She took out a blue towel and a pair of work-out shorts, before walking over and holding them out towards him.

“Bellamy promised the shorts were clean” 

He watched as she walked back to her place on the couch and curled up under the blanket again, the slight limp in her step causing a wave of guilt to wash over him for not getting the clothes himself.

“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get changed?” she said from the couch, her brow furrowed in confusion at his behaviour.

“Where’s the top?” he asked, finally coming back to reality.

“I don’t know, he didn’t bring one” she replied, typing something on the screen.

“Oh”

Marcus looked around, silently cursing himself for not keeping a spare t-shirt around. He slowly crouched down and began untying his laces, after kicking his shoes off and peeling off his socks, his trousers followed. The wet fabric clung to his legs and he prayed that his boxers didn’t get pulled down with them, that would be the last thing he needed right now. Well, maybe not quite the last thing.

After some effort, he finally got the bloody things off and made quick work of pulling the clean shorts on. Without a dry shirt, he didn’t feel completely clean, but it was enough to give his toes some feeling back. 

He could feel Abby’s eyes on him as he went to pick up his mug and fill it with the remaining water left in the kettle. He threw in a tea bag and grabbed one of the spoons from the pot on the table. Everything had become so domesticated, all influenced by Abby of course, but surprisingly, he didn’t actually mind it. A part of him thought that he would never have like it a couple of months ago, the ‘old’ Marcus, as Abby kept referring him to, would have thought a kettle and a pot of cutlery would have been a waste of space. But there was something rather nice about getting inside after hours in the rain, to see Abby curled up in a blanket and a kettle of boiling water waiting to be poured, something comforting. He could get used to it.

“Marcus, you seriously aren’t going to keep that shirt on are you?” 

“Hm?” 

He turned his back to her, trying to pretend that he didn’t hear what she said, whilst taking a deep breath at the thought of what she was implying. 

“It’s soaked through” she exclaimed.

“You said yourself, Bellamy didn’t bring a spare one” he said, trying to ignore the thought of being half-naked in a room with Abby Griffin.

“So just take it off” 

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to be fair, it was. And it was just a t-shirt, he usually discarded it in the middle of a work-out session anyway, the only difference was that it was now just Abby who would be his company, not six other sweaty guards.

“It’s not that bad, really” he muttered, taking the teabag out and putting it in the bin at his feet.

“Marcus, I’m a doctor. I can assure you that I’ve seen a lot more than a bare chest in my time” she said and he couldn’t tell if the slight teasing tone was her or just his imagine.

“I, um, I just-” he stammered, begging whatever higher powers there were to get him out of this situation.

“I really don’t want to have to treat you for hypothermia, not after having to deal with all of those kids who were sent to medical today, because someone thought it was a good idea to train in the rain”

He could tell that she knew exactly what she was saying, but it didn’t matter, because ultimately it was his fault that she and Jackson spent at least seven hours tending to the young guards that had been injured today.

“Fine” he mumbled, giving in and lifting his top up.

He missed the way Abby’s eyes roamed over the newly revealed flesh, her pupils dancing frantically as he removed the wet item and threw it onto the pile with his other clothes.

There was an awkward pause and his heart began to race, before Abby sighed and lifted up the part of the blanket next to her, watching Marcus as he processed the invitation. 

He glanced at her, checking to see if she was joking in any way, but her expression only showed that of kindness and warmth. As he shuffled his way over to the couch, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of nervousness pass through her eyes, but she peeled back the blanket to allow him to get under.

“Thanks” he whispered, as he sat down and pulled the blanket over his body. 

The thought of Abby pushed up against his bare skin was enough to cause his mind go blank, but the reality of having Abby pushed up against his bare skin made him internally melt. She hissed when her hand came in contact with his arm, but still surprised him by angling her body towards his and snuggling closer. He mentally congratulated himself on keeping calm, or rather, parts of him calm, as she curled and arm around his waist.

“It’s ok” she whispered back, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought, and in a strange but definitely not a regretful way; Marcus was glad he had taken the night shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
